jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Guidelines
Wikia Guidelines This page is for the use of Jailbreak Wikia Staff and new Wikia users. This page will be used as a guide for Moderators and Admins whenever a user breaks a rule in the Wikia. Moderators and Admins (depending on the severity) will determine the block/ban time. In case of repeated offenses by the User, the block shall be longer than what is stated on the broken rule. If multiple rules are broken, block times can be combined. There are exceptions, Bureaucrats may extend/lower block time to make sure the wiki is kept user friendly. This page can also be a guide for newer Wikia Users to get to know the rules, guidelines, and punishments. All active users of this Wikia should read this before starting to edit. If you're not part of the staff team and you see someone break one of these rules stated on this page, be sure to notify staff right away! (Be sure to give proof if needed.) ---- Unlawful Act-'' ''Users who break a rule in this type of category receive a block time no more than 1 week. Repeated offenders will receive a longer block duration. '' ---- * '''Personalizing Images On The Wikia: Adding photos to the wikia containing your personal Roblox character. Reprimand ::Make sure all of your photos with people ''in them have on ''default ''clothing & colors. * '''Making A Duplicate Page': Making a page about the same thing when there is already a page about it. Reprimand ::Self-explanatory * Spamming: 'Excessive repetition of a message or the repetition of a letter. 'Hours ::Repetition of sending the same message to a person, 4 quoteboxes in a page in under a few hours. * Flooding: 'Sending a message to unnecessarily expand the comment section. 'Hours ::Considered a flood if 1 quotebox can fit 6 others. * Swearing: The use of profanity. Hours ::Make sure to censor the word like “****” or put hashtags on the entire word like “####”. We strive to maintain & keep this Wiki content user friendly. Also, try to not use profanity, even if censored, on pages here. * Creating a Useless Page: Creating an unnecessary page that isn't needed. Hours - 1 Day ::Make sure that it has a purpose and it is related to Jailbreak. * Posting Large Images: The act of posting a large Image. Hours - 1 Day ::Be sure to modify the Image. 500x500 should be the maximum size. *'Useless Information': Adding useless information to a certain page Day ::You aren't helping anyone or yourself. * Advertising: Trying to self-promote or promote a idea Hours - 1 Day ::Ever heard we are called the "Jailbreak Wikia"? *'Re-creating a Deleted Page': Re-making an already deleted page. Day :: Just don't even try, it is deleted for a reason. * Editing Another Users Profile: The editing of another persons profile. Days ::Their profile information is theirs to keep. Includes banned users as well. *'Reverting page version to vandalised version': Reverting the page to a vandalised version. week ---- ''Severe Act-'' ''Users who break a rule in this type of category will be blocked on sight'', which could be up to a week or a month depending on the severity/intensity of the act. ---- ' * Harassment/Bullying: Aggressive pressure or intimidation. week - 1 month * Threats: Hack threats, hostile real life threats, etc. week - 1 month * Being Suggestive: Discussing sexual words or sexual subjects: Days - 2 Weeks ::Don't be dirty... * Racism: The use of hateful content towards another ones race: Week - 1 Month ::Go to a different Wikia if you do not support all races. * Hate Speech: The use of content that encourages harmful acts to someone: Days - 2 Weeks ::Talk somewhere private. This is not a place for hurting or exposing people. * Staff Team Assault: The action of attacking the Staff Team: Week - 3 Weeks ::The Staff Team are helpful people who strive to make this Wiki a good place for everyone. Why try attacking them? * Vandalism: The destruction or damage to public/private property: Months+ ::This action will stress the Staff Team and other Wikia users who need information. Just don't okay? Punishment will be longer depending on how atrocious the vandalism was. * Scamming ': Dishonest scheme that includes paying Robux for Jailbreak money or selling money: 'Months+ ::Don't fall for it, there really is no way to get money or Robux for free. * Framing: Using false evidence against a innocent user to make them look guilty. Months+ ---- '' ''Serious Act- ''Users who break a rule on this type of category will be permanently or temporarily blocked just immediately. No Warnings are needed.'' ---- * Innapropriate Username: Blocked until the user changes his/her username. TEMPORARY * Inappropriate Profile Picture: Blocked until the user changes his/her profile picture. TEMPORARY * Inappropriate Profile Information: Blocked until the user changes his/her profile information. TEMPORARY * Impersonation: Owning an account whose username & behavior are prompted to impersonate staff/youtubers or any other user for the sake of trolling. PERMANENT * NSFW Media: Posting or adding media to pages that contain non user-friendly content, like pornography, serious gore, or anything not user-friendly. PERMANENT * High Block Count: If you reach 5 blocks, you are no longer welcome. If you have been blocked 2 times in a short period of time after the earlier block, you will also be blocked. Self-explanatory. PERMANENT * Malicious Off-Site Links: Posting an offsite link whose content contains potentially harmful hacking activity. PERMANENT * Breaking 2+ Severe Acts at a Time: 'Self-explanatory. 'PERMANENT * Troll Account: The purpose of this account is to do inappropriate and harmful activities. PERMANENT * Bypassing Block: Using an alternate account to bypass a block. PERMANENT * Wikia Raid: Really self-explanatory. Vandalism on 2 or more pages is considered a wikia raid. PERMANENT Category:Staff Related Pages